Something Suspicious
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Ben wants to do something nice for Mal but she ignores him because of what she saw.


**Something Suspicious**

* * *

Ben and Mal were eating lunch waiting for their friends to come.

"Hey, could I see your ring real quick? I need it for something." Ben said.

"Oh yeah sure. What for?" Mal asked.

"Just for something." Ben said in a high pitched voice.

"Ok?" Mal said suspiciously.

"I have to go." Ben said.

"What why?" Mal questioned.

"I need to do something. I'll give you back your ring, I promise." Ben kissed Mal's cheek and left.

Mal spoke to herself and said," Well that was weird."

After school, Mal did her homework and was still thinking about Ben acting so weird. She wanted to know what was going on so she went to Ben's dorm. He's always there. She was walking to his dorm and knocked on the door...No one answered. She knocked again. She noticed the light were off.

"Ben! Are you here?!" She shouted.

Still no answer. Mal went to look around school and she saw him.

"Hey Ben! What are you doing? And why aren't you in your dorm?"

"Oh. I was just working on that thing. I gotta go. Love you." He kissed her forehead and...left.

"Wait!" Mal begged.

Ben kept walking and Mal was kind of mad at him.

In the morning before class, Ben want to Mal's locker.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been not talking to you much. It's just that something is going on and I just don't have time." Ben explained.

"Yeah well, I guess it's just hard to make space for your girlfriend, huh?" Mal commented.

"Mal, you know that's not what I mean."

Mal walked away ignoring Ben. She wasn't sure why she was mad. But she also did know why. She was really concerned and after school she decided to follow Ben. At the end of the day, Mal went to follow Ben. When she spotted him he was with Audrey. They were working on something. She got a closer look and they were looking at the ring. Mal didn't know why but it looked like Ben wanted Audrey to have it. Ben gave it to Audrey and she smiled. Mal couldn't take it and left. When she got back to her dorm she explained what she saw to Evie. Evie supported her as much can.

The next day was a Saturday. Ben knocked on Mal's door. Evie answered it.

"Hi, can I speak to Mal for a second?" Ben greeted.

"Sure." Evie replied.

Mal walked out not making eye contact with Ben. Ben gave her his ring.

"What's this for? Do you want me to try it on for Audrey? I'm sure she'll love it." Mal scolded.

"What do you mean? This is for you." Ben responded.

"I saw you giving the ring to Audrey the other day. If you want to get back with her go ahead. But I don't have time for this so just please leave." Mal argued.

"Wait. I don't want to be with-" Ben got cut off.

"Bye Ben." Mal interrupted.

Mal slammed the door. Ben walked away not knowing what was going on. But there was a problem. Ben and Mal had a date tomorrow. Ben had to fix this so they could still hang out.

It was Sunday and didn't want to have the date anymore.

"I mean. What's the point of watching a movie if I'm not gonna talk to him." Mal chatted.

"I think you should give him a chance, Mal. He wanted to explain something that you didn't get to hear." Evie said.

"I guess. But I saw what I saw. So if he is breaking up with me, I'm blaming it on you." Mal chuckled.

Two hours later Ben came. Evie went out to study with Doug so Ben and Mal could be alone. There was complete silence. They were just sitting on the couch glancing at each other at times.

"Look. There's something I need to tell you." Ben started.

 _Oh no...he's gonna break up with me._ Mal thought.

"I need to give your ring back. I promised you." Ben said.

Mal didn't take the ring.

"Ok. I'll give it to you later. Once you forgive me." He added.

It was quiet for two minutes. But then Ben and Mal looked at each other for quite a while like they wanted to say something.

"I miss you." They both burst out.

"It's weird when I barely get to see you." Mal said.

"I know. But the reason why I've been doing that is not because I want to get back together with Audrey. I was working on something...for you. And it's in the ring. Look in the inside." Ben informed.

Mal looked at the ring and a message that said _Did I Mention That I'm In Love With You?_ wascarverd in the ring. She smiled.

"It's beautiful, Ben." She commented.

"I'm glad you like it. Audrey was just helping me. I had to beg her. She is really good at this stuff." Ben admitted.

He put his arm around her and Mal rested on his arm. They enjoyed the movie and made up.


End file.
